Warriors: Voices at Twilight
by fanfictioncat890
Summary: An unsuspecting rogue visits the clans, and creates more trouble than any cat can handle...


**Warriors of Twilight**

**TwilightClan:**

**Leader: Vixenstar[m]**

**Deputy: Moondapple[f]- Silver she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Medicine Cat: Greyshadow[m]- solid grey tom with one bad foot and blue eyes.**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: Heatherpaw[f]- [ fs9/300W/i/2006/145/7/5/Vidar_The_Hunter_II_by_ **

**Warriors:**

**Frostberry[f]**

**Thornpath[m]-.**

**Bluestripe[f]**

**Bristlefeather[m]**

**Doveheart[f]**

**Winterwhisker[f]- [ . /2025/2475178298_ ]**

**Leafpelt[f]**

**Angelfate[f]**

**Feartalon[m]**

**Indigofur[m]**

**Demonfang[m]**

**Foxtail[m]**

**Rabbitflare[m]**

**Birdshadow[f]**

**Tallshine[f]**

**Darkstare[f]**

**Silentwhisper[f]**

**Elders:**

**Redhare[m]**

**Gorgefur[m]**

**Diamondtooth[f]**

**Queens:**

**Rosethorn[Indigofur]:**

**Gothkit[f], Berrykit[f], Dreamkit[f]**

**Sweetberry[Foxtail]:**

**Mask-kit[m], Dashkit[f], Whiskerkit[m]**

**Apprentices:**

**Quillpaw[f]- Frostberry [ . /media/images/61503000/jpg/_61503048_ ]**

**Fangpaw[m]- Bristlefeather**

**Jazzpaw[m]- Demonfang/Tallshine.**

**Bloompaw[f]- Frostberry.**

**Bronzepaw[m]- Thornpath**

**Lovepaw[f]- Anglefate**

**Eggpaw[f]- Moondapple**

_**Main Character(s):**_

_**-Quinn (loner)**_

_**-Jazzpaw (Apprentice)**_

_**-Bloompaw (Apprentice)**_

_**[Any other characters don't evolve around the story as much, but are still very important to the story]**_

* * *

_**Quinn**_

_**Theme: This is War by Thirty Seconds to Mars**_

Quinn glanced from side to side, breathing in the scent of strange cats. This was it. She wold catch that mouse- food was scarce, and she wasn't about to let some clan cats take it. Even though it was in their territory. Shrugging off the thoughts, Quinn stalked the mouse into the freshly marked borders. These cats thought they were so superior- wait until they saw how superior they could really be when they starved. The white and black speckled she-cat glanced around once more with her brown eyes, then smirked and drew herself closer to the tasty creature.

"Hey! You can't be here!" A young silver and white tom-cat threw himself out of the bushes to growl at her with hostile gestures: unsheathed claws, teeth drawn back, hackles raised, ears flattened..

"Oh yeah?" Quinn growled just as threateningly. But her voice was broader, even though she was somehow shorter than the tom. "And how will you stop me?" The tom's eyes burned with hatred, and he surprised Quinn by knocking her aside with a victorious yowl.

"Jazzpaw stop!" A red tom with unusual gray stripes appeared after the young tom, looking annoyed and not threatened by my very appearance. "Let her go." With that, Jazzpaw stepped off of Quinn with a reluctant grunt, the fire still in his eyes. He came to sit by the older tom, his claws still unsheathed and a glare fixed on Quinn. "And who would you be?" The red tom growled, now looking hostile and probably the white and black she-cat's worst nightmare.

But she didn't show it. Quinn stood and faced them, stretching up un-noticeably to be as threatening as possible. "Quinn." She nodded at the small tom- what a coward he was. "And I expect you retards live in this area? Who are you anyway?" She looked them up and down, drawing back her teeth to show them she wasn't paying attention to the rippling muscles under the older tom's pelt, or the extraordinarily long ears Jazzpaw had.

The red tom spoke, cutting Jazzpaw off and sending chills down Quinn's back. This had been a mistake. She shouldn't have come. A few thoughts crossed Quinn's mind, but she was smart enough not to run. Being a coward wouldn't help the fact that this broad tom could kill her in one paw swipe. "Us 'retards' you speak of," he sneered, "do live here, a matter of fact. I am Demonfang. This is my apprentice, Jazzpaw. We live in Twilightclan." He took a step toward Quinn, and Quinn stiffened. He emerged until his body was in full view. Very notable scars crossed his pelt, and his tail was wickedly crooked. The she-cat glanced away from his distracting wounds, and found herself nose-to-nose with this Demonfang.

"Listen kittypet. Best you leave here, until you regret you lived. Leave Twilightclan alone." Stepping back with a satisfied growl, he turned and disappeared behind the shrubs. Huh. Demonfang. Quinn shrugged. She turned to leave, her ego hurt, but heard the familiar voices talking further away. Quinn stopped to listen, surprised to hear the crunching of leaves as Jazzpaw emerged again.

"Hey," he whispered, his eyes wild with excitement. "I want to see you again." Quinn blinked, and let out her last threatening growl before bounding away, leaving Jazzpaw to wonder what he had said. No way- Quinn didn't want anything to do with those mange-pelts. She took her leave, but stayed close to the border. Jazzpaw's excited expression never left her eyes, no matter how many distractions she found out there.

* * *

**_Jazzpaw_**

**_Theme: Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day_**

Jazzpaw blinked the hurt from his eyes. He had just wanted to see the beautiful she-cat. A white pelt speckled with black fur, like poppyseeds against white snow. And her eyes- the different emotions. Jazzpaw couldn't stop thinking about it, and the more he thought about it, the more he regretted ever meeting her. She was gone- he would never see her again. Day after day, Jazzpaw found time to pace the border he had met Quinn, but had disappointingly found nothing. One day, he was back in camp after another failure of seeing his first crush. A rogue cat! He was loyal to his clan! He'd never break the code, either! But whenever Quinn came up in his mind- which was almost always- he doubted himself all the way.

Thornpath approached Jazzpaw, his stone-gray fur sleek after his love, Birdshadow, had groomed his fur for him. Jazzpaw took notice, and was distracted by their relationship. "Jazzpaw, do you hear me?" Jazzpaw blinked, flinching as Thornpath's tail flicked in front of his face. Oh. The stone warrior must have been speaking. "What are you looking at?" He followed Jazzpaw's stare and saw the group of she- apprentices chatting animatedly. "Ooh. You loove Bloompaw, don't you?" Thorntail teased, making Jazzpaw's fur bristle with irritation.

"No- not at all. I was just. Just-" Jazzpaw hurried to explain himself. He had just zoned off! And he wasn't thinking about Bloompaw- he was thinking about Quinn. Quinn was all he ever wanted. Even if she was hostile the first time he met her. Then his pelt burned with guilt- he shouldn't like Quinn; liking Bloompaw would probably be the best solution.

"Hey, you guys want to go on a hunting patrol?" Bloompaw interrupted as she padded over. "Moondapple asked me to ask you, Thornpath, to lead me and Jazzpaw on a hunting patrol." Thornpath smirked and Jazzpaw pretended not to notice him looking at Jazzpaw from the corners of his eyes.

"Winterwhisker would like to come too," she added, glancing her cream paws. She lifted one and gave it a delicate lick. How dainty. Jazzapaw shook his head so that he wouldn't start doing this. He wouldn't tear himself between Bloompaw and Quinn. He wouldn't. It would be too complicated.

Winterwhisker, a white she-cat with gray splotches here and there, approached them a moment later. That wasn't why her name was Winterwhisker- it was because of her eyes. They were an icy blue, which sparkled like snow falling through the sky. She was a single she-cat, and the prettiest in the clan. Even toms from other clans felt as if flirting was the way to go around her at gatherings. But Thornpath had already found his soul mate- Birshadow, that is- and had no effect toward the beautiful she-cat. Unfortunately, Jazzpaw had no chance of teasing Thornpath so that he would back off.

Thornpath had no right to interfere with his love life; he was almost a warrior and he could handle this himself. Before Thornpath could respond, he spoke up. "Ya, we'll come. We should probably go now, since everyone is here for the patrol." With that, he padded over to his mentor, Demonfang. "Demonfang, I'm going on a patrol with the others."

Demonfang turned and gave a nod, dismissing Jazzpaw. Jazzpaw walked back to the entrance and waited for the rest of the patrol. Meanwhile, he even spotted Demonfang speaking to Heatherpaw, the medicine cat who never really got to be named her full name. The brown and black tabby had refused to get her full duty medicine cat name until Greyshadow, her mentor, healed from Greencough.

Demonfang smiled, and brushed the brown bangs hanging from the top of Heatherpaw's head fur. Jazzpaw looked away, surprised that Demonfang might actually be thinking about a relationship with the medicine cat; it was against the code.

* * *

_**Bloompaw**_

_**Theme: Give Me A Reason by P!nk**_

Bloompaw watched with curious eyes as Jazzpaw returned to the entrance- two honeysuckle bushes that made a small opening in the center. With her cream tail high, she trotted after the others as they left into the forest. Bloompaw paced herself to match Jazzpaw's speed. "So, Jazzpaw." She said casually, even though her heart skipped a beat at Jazzpaw's comforting and handsome brown eyes. She had inspected him, watching how he dealt with having a mentor such as Demonfang and playing with the kits outside of the nursery. He was the perfect mate, and as her mother said, it was good to keep the clan generation going. If she was going to bear anyone's kits, it would be Jazzpaw. He was just so lovely. Older, responsible, humorous.

The only problem was that most of the she-cats currently training as apprentices had a crush on him, and mentioned it constantly. Bloompaw had only kept her mouth shut, and listened to what they thought with interest. They mention his tail, and how swirvy it is- cute cute cute. Every single thing they mentioned Bloompaw willed herself to notice, but she couldn't drag herself away from his adoring eyes. She remembered when they were kits and Jazzpaw and her used to be best friends. Then they became apprentices. And Jazzpaw was the best known apprentice in the clan- even in other clans. And it was only because of his personality- his popularity too.

The patrol trotted further along the forest, avoiding thick patches of undergrowth. Bloompaw had been lost in her thoughts for a split second, and forgot to ask Jazzpaw a conversation starter. "How's training?" The patrol leaped over a fallen log, and once they were over Bloompaw sped to catch up. It was her short, stubby legs. They weren't made for jumping.

"Great," Jazzpaw said, giving her a sideways smile that still made her heart pound in her chest. But his thoughts, too, seemed to be somewhere else, so she shyly swirved around to pad next to Winterwhisker. She felt protected around Winterwhisker. But even the pretty she-cat wouldn't respond to Bloompaw's appearance.

"Ya, ya," she was mewing animatedly. "Vixenstar is thinking of giving me Dashkit. You might very well get Gothkit. Speaking of which, the poor kit needs a little excitement in her life. I think Vixenstar will branch out to give you that one." Thornpath nodded, and then halted.

"I think we should stop and hunt here. And let's bring back more than last time, ok?" He murmured, glancing at each of them before stalking in his own direction. Jazzpaw chose to go to the border, and Bloompaw decided she wasn't up for embarrassment today and went in the opposite direction.

Spotting the mouse of a tail, she lunged and thanked StarClan for the lucky spot. But she scampered backwards with horror as a large snout poked out of the shrub.

* * *

**_Quinn_**

_**Theme: Stay by Rihanna**_

Tail down. Fur ragged, not groomed in a while. Her bones jutted out, and her leg was sore from her journey. She had spent the last few days searching for prey further away, but she couldn't stop thinking about Jazzpaw. Every piece of prey she had spotted seemed to scamper away from her lazily, as if she wasn't even worth their time. Growling, she pushed on. Her paws felt heavy; the hill kept ascending. The sun was still high in the sky, although it grew darker suddenly as clouds passed over it.

_If I had just done something to help myself_, Quinn thought with regret weighing down her chest. Soon, the ruffled white and black she-cat stepped onto what seemed the top of the hill. She spotted a little farther away the edge of TwilightClan's territory. There it was. The spot where she had first encountered Jazzpaw, the silver and white tom with bright eyes, guarded expression. Hope grew inside of Quinn.

She broke into a hobble down the hill. A run. A sprint. And when she opened her eyes, she was speeding toward the spot. The pain in her leg shot through her blood. Gulping down a yelp of pain, she kept going toward it. Something wet rolled back on her cheek. Oh great. A tear. Quinn took deep breaths, trying desperately to hold back tears as she got even closer. But she wasn't there yet. It was far away.

Another tear rolled back on her cheek. Her chest heaved for oxygen. Jazzpaw's silver face appeared through the brush of undergrowth. His expression was hurt, and conflicted. Even Quinn could see it in his eyes from far away. To her absolute dismay, he took no notice of her and turned away. "No!" Quinn could barely yell it out. Her energy level was dangerously low. _Jazzpaw. Jazzpaw._

"Jazz...paw! Please stay!" She shouted it as loud as she could between breaths. Suddenly, her legs buckled under her. _Goodbye. _She felt herself tumbling down the rest of the hill, so she closed her eyes. Pain jeered at her, and she turned her back on it like Jazzpaw had done. _I'm sorry. _She thought. Tucking in her legs, she tumbled the rest of the way.

It felt like falling forever before her body slammed onto the ground. The force of it threw her across the ground, and she finally opened her eyes. But she said nothing, just watched faintly as her head spun toward the bushes. And the rock lodged under it. Her head met with the rock, and Quinn's eyes closed. Consciousness escaped her. She never knew if she would see it again as rain drops started to fall upon her battered body.

* * *

**_Jazzpaw_**

**_Theme: Madness by Muse_**

Jazzpaw turned, disappointed, away from the border. _She's never there,_ he thought bitterly. But his anger didn't last. He only felt a loss, like the horrible feeling that you left something behind somewhere other than your home. With his heart heavy, he walked back in the direction of the patrol. He should probably catch something. Ah- at last. There was a small white bird pecking among the ground, picking out certain pieces to use for some kind of purpose. Jazzpaw froze, noticing that the bird's main feathers were speckled black. But not just that. The bird turned, and a familiar flicker of fear passed through its beady eyes.

But somehow, the eyes never looked so real. They looked like Quinn's after his mentor and him had met her on the border. How the slightest fear flickered through her eyes, but she had stayed calm. Like this bird. Jazzpaw sprang forward, growling furiously for the reminder. The bird fluttered away. "You stupid bird!" he yelled as the bird disappeared from his view. He stepped forward, flinching in surprise as something soft brushed against his paw. Peering down, he noticed a feather. It had speckles of black on it from the main feathers' color pigment, and looked like Quinn's pelt.

Gulping, he picked it up in his jaws. But it puffed out of his mouth as he heard a yelp of alarm. Bloompaw! He jumped to his feet. "Jazzpaw!" Her voice was too far away. He bolted through the undergrowth, panicking for his clanmates' safety. Thankfully, though, her cream face showed in front of him. Her eyes glittered with worry. "It's a-"

She was cut off as a dog crouched forward, his teeth drawn back in a growl.

"Don't. Move." A broad voice sounded from above them. Bloompaw dared to look up. The dog lunged for Bloompaw's throat. "No!" A heavy black shape dropped onto the dog. It lost its balance and missed terrified Bloompaw. Instead it lunged for the shrub, and ended up getting a mouthful of painful thistles instead of flesh. It yelped, and fled.

"Hello?" Jazzpaw called anxiously out to the newcomer. But nobody answered. Not even a bird dared to sing out. "Come on," he muttered to Bloompaw uneasily. "We should go find Winterwhisker and Thornpath." That was when the first drops of rain splattered to the ground.

* * *

**_Bloompaw_**

**_Theme: Made For You OneRepublic_**

Bloompaw blushed. "Are you sure I look okay?" she asked.

"Totally," Eggpaw assured her. "Bronzepaw will be so in love after this."

"Are you done?" Bloompaw glanced around impatiently. It wasn't Bronzepaw she wanted to impress; it was Jazzpaw. But she kept her jaws shut.

"Stay still!" Eggpaw snapped. After a moment, she mewed. "There."

Lovepaw padded into the den. She squealed excitedly when she saw Bloompaw. "So pretty," she gushed. The two of them chatted about how great Eggpaw did, and then Bloompaw gave up waiting. She padded to a puddle that had formed after the storm. Looking in it, she gasped. Her reflection was different. Around her paw was wrapped a perfect collection of flowers that were ready to bloom. The cream apprentice admired it; her pelt was shiny and her breath was fresh after eating some wild strawberries outside the nursery. Heatherpaw had instructed her not to eat them.

But it did give cats sweet breath. Bloompaw hd also bothered to rub her back against some clovers; they seem to create an aura of natural scent around her fur. She padded out of the empty apprentice's den.

It was like it was in slow motion. She walked briskly past toward the now-stocked fresh-kill pile after Vixenstar had suggested hunting under some brush. Only a few scratches costed the great deal. Purring with delight, she passed Bronzepaw and Fangpaw. They stared, and Bronzepaw even winked at her. She blushed deeper than before, and arrived at the considerable amount of prey. Then she spotted him. Jazzpaw. He was grooming his paw, but froze and stared at her in awe. A purr rose in her throat, but she didn't let it out, just stifled it so that nobody would know how she was feeling. Jazzpaw's attention was on her!

In her mind, she was purring so loud that the ground shook. But in the real world, not everything was going to be perfect.

"What's this?" Vixenstar growled. The medicine at apprentice, Heatherpaw, hurried over with a frown on her face.

The real medicine cat was still sick from greencough. Heatherpaw took charge, an Bloompaw noticed that the whole clan had turned their attention on the honeysuckle entrance. Even Jazzpaw was looking away. Not just that.

"Quinn!" he cried, shooting over. "Will she be okay?" He searched Heatherpaw's face worriedly. Not just with worry. With fear. And something else twinkled behind his eyes as he look at the montionless bundle on the ground. Bloompaw stood from her barely eaten prey and left to the back exit into the forest.

A tear rolled down her cheek. She ripped the flowers off of her foot, regretting ever falling for Jazzpaw. He loved that cat.

That beaten up, ugly cat. And he didn't love somebody like Bloompaw.

**Love is cruel to the soul.**

* * *

**Quinn**

**Theme: If I Lose Mysefl~ OneRepublic**

Quinn groaned. "Jazzpaw?" she croaked, her body feeling as if it were to fall into pieces any moment.

"You're okay. You're okay." Jazzpaw's face appeared above her, his eyes glittering with tears. He crouched down to press his muzzle against hers. She grunted uncomfortably. "Please be okay. Promise me."

"Jazzpaw, what is this all about-" a voice was cut off as Jazzpaw interrupted.

"I'll explain later! She might die if we don't help her!" His voice came back to her ear as he whispered between tears. "Promise. Please."

"I promise," she vowed, but looked doubtfully at Jazzpaw as she drifted off.

**...**

"We now rename you Quillpaw," Vixenstar announced. It was followed by cheers. Quinn- er, Quillpaw, bowed her head as Vixenstar pressed his chin on her forehead. Jazzpaw licked her cheek enthusiastically. Quillpaw's expression was alight with mirth. She had finally become one of TwilightClan's apprentices!

But as she glanced back, Bloompaw sent flames ripping through her mirth forest with her disgusted glare. When she met eyes with Quillpaw, she looked away.

"Now you're a true Twilight apprentice," Bronzepaw meowed, giving her a side wink. He smirked and sat in the circle of cats surrounding Quillpaw.

"I don't know if that's a good thing." Fangpaw appeared beside the bronze apprentice. "Bronzepaw likes to snore. A lot."

"Hey!" Bronzepaw faced the red apprentice, his fur bristling with defiance but his eyes joking. He playfully cuffed Fangpaw over the ear. Fangpaw pretended not to notice, but then leaped at Bronzepaw and they scuffled around in the dirt.

Quillpaw smiled, and glanced at Jazzpaw. He smiled back, and left her side to go trample with the other apprentices.

"Let me through, please." The cats parted, and her new mentor padded through.

She was a tortoiseshell cat with distinct colors and a white underbelly. Her eyes were a brilliant yellowish green, and Quillpaw assumed that her mentor was a senior warrior.

**She remembered last night, when Jazzpaw had told her all about the warrior code.**

**"So all of the ancestors live in the sky?" Quinn tilted her head to see Jazzpaw's face, lit with the silver moonlight.**

**"Yes. They watch over our kits as they sleep, and keep them safe." Jazzpaw pressed his muzzle to hers.**

**"And when you bear kits of your own, MoonClan will watch over them," he said. Quinn nodded, and fell asleep next to Jazzpaw with the stars protecting her from her own fears.**

"I am Frostberry," said the warrior. "I will watch over you and train you to be the best TwilightClan has ever seen."

And with all of the cats watching eagerly, Frostberry pressed her muzzle on top of Quillpaw's head jut as Vixenstar had done.

"Great job, Quillpaw!" Eggpaw called out, and the cats joined in.

"Quillpaw! Quillpaw!" Quillpaw glanced around at her clanmate's expressions as they chanted her name, and saw Jazzpaw jumping up and down. His face was alight with excitement.

She blinked. _Thank you, MoonClan. You laid out my destiny. And I give you thanks._

"Now tell us what happened!" A small black kit slid forward and touched her nose with his. Whiskerkit. Quillpaw realized his name with recognition, and then sat down and got comfortable. Everybody was watching her intensely. Even Heatherpaw and Vixenstar stopped to watch._  
_

"Well, I met Jazzpaw on the border with Demonfang. And I turned down Jazzpaw's request for joining the Clan," she explained. Jazzpaw scuffed his paws in the dirt. They both knew it wasn't the real reason. Even Demonfang knew this. She caught the red warrior's eye, and quickly looked away. His expression had shown nothing. "And one day, I needed food. And I was hurt." The kits licked her paw sympathetically. Ha, how funny kit sympathy was.

"So I ran here as fast as I could- all the way down the hill. But my foot was sore, an I tripped. I fell the rest of the way down and lay near the border."

Jazzpaw beckoned to the medicine cat apprentice, Heatherpaw. She cleared her throat. Her voice was so much prettier and had more clarity than Quillpaw's. Quillpaw ducked her head with embarrassment.

"Frostberry and Darkstare found her nearly outside of the border. She was badly injured. Her tail was kinked the wrong way, most of her paws were scraped and sprained, and her skin was torn up. She had been knocked unconscious by a rock to the head." The clan cats winced, and Quillpaw smiled reassuringly. "She lost a lot of blood. But she survived." The cats cheered for the fourth time today. Because of Quillpaw. She blushed. Heatherpaw looked a little annoyed that they wouldn't let her finish.

But Heatherpaw's annoyance only lasted a second, because Vixenstar spoke up. "TwilightClan!" He roared, drowning out their excited voices. They all hushed and turned to see why Vixenstar was so urgent.

Heatherpaw nodded, and then spoke up again. "I received an omen. Jazzpaw brought me a bird with its quills speckled with black, and the main color was white." She looked directly at Quillpaw. "But it was beaten up. Baldly. But there was one thing that interested me by far." Every cat was hanging onto her words. "The very stem of it was strong, and unharmed. Especially the core." Cats took a few seconds to murmur to each other what their thoughts were. Not all cats were very interested in what was going on; Quillpaw could see a few cats just looking around camp with bored expressions.

"I know that Quillpaw is destined to help TwilightClan survive its own hill of problems! No matter how hard life may get." Silence. Everybody was stunned. Quillpaw searched Heatherpaw's face for any sign of denial. She only found truth. "That must be why MoonClan chose to keep her alive. She's definitely a warrior at heart."

Quillpaw smiled, and laughed as the clan swarmed to get closer to Quillpaw for chatting.

* * *

_**Jazzpaw**_

_**Theme: Take A Walk~ Passion Pit**_

"Good job, Jazzpaw," Demonfang encouraged him. He beamed and licked Quillpaw's shoulder.

"Now you Quillpaw," Frsotberry instructed. Quillpaw wriggled her shoulders, and leaped onto the moss-covered stone. "Good, but keep your tail in balance so that you can have better aim."

"But my tail was hurt in the-" she started to protest before Jazzpaw could say anything.

"Every warrior bears their injuries," Frostberry said firmly. "Now, try again."

Jazzpaw watched Quillpaw make a perfect jump onto the rock, and his chest swelled with pride. Quillpaw was adapting so well to clan life. "Again," Frostberry meowed. Jazzpaw huffed under his breath. Frostberry was pretty demanding. Quillpaw needed a rest.

"Wait a minute, Frostberry," Indigofur cut in. "Let Bloompaw have a go. Let's see how well Quillpaw can defend herself." He pointed with his blue tail to Quillpaw, and then turned around swiftly. Indigofur was the leanest tom in the clan; and his legs were long and slender. Rumor has it he use to be a TreeClan cat. "Bloompaw! Stop chatting with Bronzepaw and come focus on something important!"

Bloompaw hurried over, nearly shoving past Indigofur from annoyance. The Russian blue tom took no notice; or at least, he didn't show that he did notice.

"Alright, go when you're ready. But don't take all day," Frostberry mewed, obviously wanting to train Quillpaw more on offensive attacks at the moment.


End file.
